


The Center of Attention

by NidoranDuran



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Zelda rarely get to enjoy Midna in their bed with them, and they make the most of their night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Center of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user clarionedge.

For the three people most touched by the darkness, there was little but confusion once the light filtered back in. The things they saw and did, the way their lives were forever shaken, left them scarred. They found an odd solace with each other, a bond forming that seemed strange to many, but which was the only thing left in the world that felt right for them. They didn't try to explain their relationship to anyone, not only because nobody would understand what they'd gone through, but because they weren't even sure themselves how it would all work. Neither Hyrule nor the Twilight Realm had precedent for three sitting monarchs, let alone that sort of marriage arrangement. The issues were being worked on, but there was much in both kingdoms that needed to be healed before it could be dealt with.

Up high in a castle tower, nobody else mattered or existed but them. There was no place more comfortable for them than with each other, and they tried to make it work as best they could with their hectic lives. For his service, Link was awarded a place in the Royal Guard despite his age and lack of training, personally requested as Princess Zelda's bodyguard. He only left her side at her request, sent off on 'diplomatic missions' to the Twilight Realm to visit Midna when both princesses were too occupied to leave their kingdoms.

Nights spent together in whatever pair they could muster weren't the same as when they were all together. Distance left fondness and longing simmering beneath the surface, and stretched out upon a royal bed their need boiled over. Hands drifted between bodies, and kisses in all directions formed, the partner left out making sure to adorn their necks in affection until a kiss split off for them. All the stark contrasts between the three came together to form an oddly whole experience, everything falling into place perfectly for them. Zelda's skin was pristinely soft and any fingers that dragged across her arm or navel always seemed to go lighter along her skin as if afraid of doing something to make it any less than perfect. Her kisses were usually staid and restrained; someone else had to intensify a kiss before she'd be anything less than proper. Time spent in the castle and out of the sun had only made Link's tan fade a little, and his body was much firmer due to all the muscle he'd built from a life of farm work. When he kissed, he was a little clumsy, but made up for his finesse in passion. He wasn't the most talkative of the three, but he had a physicality about him that exuded whenever he did anything. Midna's skin was a particularly strange thing to experience; her grey skin felt much like Zelda's, albeit with less intense care taken after it, while her jet black skin held a rougher texture, subtly bumpy and providing a tactile thrill any time fingertips dashed across it. A kiss from the Twilight Princess was possessive and intense, always accompanied by a smug smile.

Eventually they drifted into a position other than the jumbled mess of limbs they lay in. It was usually Midna who pushed them onward first, generally the least patient, but also the one who didn't spend most nights with one of her lovers. She was always left with the deepest appetite, and it was generally understood that they "owed" her for it. That night, it took a less selfish form than it usually did. They were used to her slipping up the headboard and urging both heads down between her legs so that her lovers could eat her out in tandem, but she'd been too long without hearing someone else groan and twitch beneath her. With the most prone to doing such things being Link, it was obvious to Midna who she would have to target first to fulfil that urge.

Once Zelda's head turned away from Midna to find Link's lips on the other side of her, Midna very quickly made her way down the long, absurdly comfortable bed. She lay sideways on the bed, head resting on Link's thigh as she watched the two kiss, humming impatiently. His cock lay before her, completely rigid thanks to the proximity and touches of two gorgeous women, and she couldn't help but reach forward and seize it. Zelda's legs pulled out from beneath her, both of her lovers' eyes falling to her to see what she would do. Zelda's look was one of restrained curiosity, while Link's was a mix of confusion and goofy glee at the idea of Midna opening things up by going down on him. With all eyes on her, she felt her chest swell with both joy at having their love directed to her, and irritation. Now she had to put on something visually appealing for them. Her eyes closed and she sank forward, lips parting as she took Link into her mouth.

The merely closeness of her parted lips made the farm boy's thighs tighten up, and once they closed around his first couple inches, she heard that groan she longed for so much. Her hand slid low, only her thumb, index, and middle fingers grasping his base as she pulled her head up. The plan wasn't to start sucking so quickly, just to hear what she had missed so much; her boyfriend given bliss by her hand. Once she had that, she was satisfied to take it normally, slowing down into a more expected pace.

It felt wrong for the Hylians to return to their slow makeout after that. Link's lips didn't take long to find a place they wanted to be more than against hers. Namely, her breasts. She shifted her position, allowing him better access as his hands eagerly grasped them. She kept quiet, the only sounds in the room being the wet noises Midna made as she lapped messily at his shaft, and of course all the unbound groans. Link's silence extended only to the brevity of his words; he got plenty loud where noises were concerned, and the affection of his princesses was an easy way to make him vocal, even as he took one of Zelda's nipples into his mouth and sucked.

Trailing her hands along his chest, Zelda turned to face Midna, watching her girlfriend have a go at Link. There was the slightest bit of jealousy for the Twilit not having gone for her first, but she'd get hers in due time. Midna always came to them so hungry, and Zelda remained patient with her. Besides, she would have been lying if she said that watching Midna slide her lips along Link's cock, those piercing red eyes starting up at her with deep, abiding lust didn't make her more than a little wet. A wetness gladly indulged as Link released one of her breasts and caught her by surprise, slipping it between her thighs and caressing her folds. It was a predictable pleasure, one she felt nearly every night, but it was one she loved, gladly parting her legs for it. 

Link wished desperately that he had more than two hands. What he missed most about Midna's absence was the chance to touch her. The threesomes were amazing, yes, but more than the pleasure he simply desired her with him, to feel the stark contrast between his lovers, to touch them both. Even then, as he held Zelda's breast steady with one hand and dragged a strong finger along her sit with the other, he wanted to reach out and touch Midna. To stroke her face as she sought to give him pleasure, to run his fingers through that silken red hair. Perhaps also to guide her head into moving a little faster, but that was a secondary desire.

Reaching forward, Zelda grasped Link's base, placing her hand over his and stroking. She would have preferred actually touching Midna, but she was laid out in a position she couldn't easily reach, and settled instead for merely helping her in stroking Link's cock. Her hand softly wrapped around Midna's, a gentle-yet-firm hold as she flawlessly picked up the pace with which she pumped. She caught a glimmer of amusement in the Twilit's eyes. Midna was feeling competitive, and Zelda wasn't entirely sure how much she wanted to indulge that.

Busy kissing and lapping all over Zelda's breasts, Link wasn't even aware of what was happening at his crotch, eyes firmly on the flesh lowered into his face. He knew Zelda had joined in with her hand, but it caught him completely off guard once Midna threw him for a loop and started sucking rather fervidly. He grunted, fingers jerking and going from merely teasing Zelda's slit to slipping inside of her, which made the Hylian princess gasp and tighten her thighs around the hand. He took that as permission to keep going, and started fingering her at the same pace Midna worked his cock, which made her decide to indulge their girlfriend's competitive streak, pushing the hand away from his base and grasping it herself.

Inside of a few seconds, they had gone from a slow, loving pace to something much more frenzied, everyone working very quickly to bring about somebody's pleasure. It wasn't an uncommon thing at all; all it took for the three of them to collapse into more lust-driven behaviour was one person's desperation. Midna had, as planned, driven the three of them to a much quicker pace, and she reaped the reward rather intently. Link's core tightened, a treat for her eyes, and he channelled all of that lust into working his strong fingers up into the brunette princess, who for all of her composure couldn't help but squirm eagerly as they rubbed her insides.

Zelda stroked Link's cock in time with the bobbing of her head, and she gave kisses to the clenched fist each time they met. She knew he was close, his eyes torn between watching either of them as his tongue slithered around her nipple. He wanted to give both of them his full affection, and had a harder time with that issue than either of his girlfriends, who came to accept it much easier. Zelda knew it was difficult and tried to pay equal mind to each of them, while Midna was usually content so long as at least one of them had her in mind.

The farm boy groaned into Zelda's breasts, legs jerking, and both princesses knew what was coming next. Only a few seconds later, he throbbed in Zelda's hand, emptying himself into Midna's mouth with a ragged shudder as his hips struggled to keep from leaving the bed. Midna remained there, letting him cum into her mouth, a sly gaze falling onto Zelda, its meaning apparent. The Hylian princess leaned in as Midna moved from her boyfriend's lap to her girlfriend's lips. Her motivations were twofold; to rile Link up so that he was ready to go again as soon as possible, and to keep Zelda from getting too high-and-mighty by sharing his cum with her. And to her credit, Zelda took it eagerly, kissing Midna with a longing that made her snicker. They knelt on either side of Link, hands roaming across their backs and through their hair as they kissed, something as much about what was in Midna's mouth as just about being close.

Their kiss didn't last long, Zelda pulling away well before Midna would have hoped, having expected a long make-out turned steamy fingering session. It was her turn to smile, and Midna knew that any idea that would prompt the staid princess to smile was going to be both worrisome and amazing. "Link," she called, and like an obedient dog he perked up. "It's been so long since we've had Midna with us, hasn't it?" As she spoke, her hands drifted down to the Twilit's rear, squeezing it firmly. Her smile only grew. "I think we should give her some time to be the centre of attention, don't you?"

Link nodded, and moved so fluidly that Midna was convinced that the two of them had planned it ahead of time. Link lifted her up and pulled her into his lap as he sat up, her back against his firm chest and his shaft rubbing between her slick labia. It was too precise to be spontaneous, and she was already squirming, ready to argue and fight it just for the sake of bickering. They both knew she adored being in the middle more than anything else, lavishing in the attention and being the focus of the two people she loved. Granted, all three of them did, but she was the most vocal and eager about it, bossily worming her way into the position as often as possible.

Zelda crawled over to her and cut off the incoming sarcasm at the source, going back for another kiss, just as hungry as the one before, and Midna immediately settled down. As a matter of principle, she never argued with a lover's lips against hers. When Zelda's hands ended up on her breast and thigh, it was only making the moment even sweeter. Link eased her down onto his cock, and she realized just how long she had been away by the fact that it was a somewhat tighter fit than usual. She purred into her girlfriend's lips, the kiss having done nothing to keep her from squirming, an urge that only grew stronger as she sank down onto Link's shaft.

Planting kisses on the back of her neck and along her shoulder, Link let her get comfortable on his before he did anything major. His hands caressed her, working in tandem with Zelda's to leave her overstimulated and overjoyed. She made a token effort to stifle down small moans that slipped out of the kiss anyway, her desire for subtlety much, much lesser than her need to be loud. Predictably, it only took a moment for her to break away from the kiss a moment, turning her head back to look at him. "Start moving! I don't care how great you think your dick is, you're not going to get me off just sitting there."

Having spent enough time around her to take it as a bizarre display of affection, Link's hands returned to her hips. He thrust upward, using his hands to guide her into moving as well. She was surprisingly non-difficult about it, moving as encouraged to meet his thrusts. In an instant she became noticeably louder, rocking in his lap as he tended to her neglected pussy. She cursed the distance between them more than anyone, left with burning longing that she simply couldn't quell on her own, making her cherish the attention of the loves of her life.

Once she was moving, Zelda pulled away from the kiss, trailing her lips down along Midna's jaw and neck. She didn't linger there as she would have liked, knowing that having them both assailing her neck and shoulders was her second-favourite way to be kissed by them, but having a plan she needed to fulfil. She went down to Midna's breasts, which bounced gently as she rode Link's lap, and grasped one much like Link had one of hers earlier. She took the dark nipple into her mouth and began sucking on it, her eyes peering up to meet Midna's gaze. Her red eyes stared back down at her, that same lust from earlier more intense now as she no longer merely found herself wanting. She was being completely and utterly fulfilled by them.

She was thankful for Link's oftentimes complete lack of subtlety. His hands slipped down to the backs of her thighs and eased her legs apart. It was a good place to hold her, granted, as he put his formidable upper body strength into helping bounce her in his lap, but it telegraphed Zelda's endgame, leaving her restless and wanting the brunette's lips to release her breast and deal with the important matter at hand. It wasn't enough that the fingers of her other hand rubbed along her entrance as Link fucked her and teased her clit. She knew there was sweeter to come, and once she came to expect something. 'soon' wasn't enough. She needed more, even if the feeling of slamming down onto Link's cock and the shocks of pleasure it sent tingling up her spine were more than enough to get her off.

"I'm not going to suddenly start lactating, so quit teasing me and start licking the important bits!" she demanded, and immediately regretted it by the way Zelda complied without question or hesitation. Link would hurry to do whatever she asked, as if he were still a wolf, but Zelda was craftier than that, and she quickly found her impatience rewarded by another stop. Zelda's tongue slithered around her navel, which she had to admit felt exquisite, but the way she purred against the skin told her that she would be there for a little while.

Link grunted steadily as he worked, nipping and sucking at the skin of the princess's shoulder. He was more focused on the task at hand than what Zelda was doing to her, having missed Midna as much as Zelda had, and finding himself much more enthralled by her presence again to their bed. He could kiss, cuddle, talk to, and pleasure Zelda almost every night, but he had Midna only for a few days before she disappeared for another fortnight. In that time, he wanted to get as much of Midna as he could.

As she worked her thumb in slow circles against Midna's nub, Zelda's tongue continued lapping at her stomach, occasionally circling her navel, all in the name of teasing her. She was doing an excellent job, as Midna grumbled, a hand on Zelda's head trying to push it down between her legs. She was furious, which she knew was the intended point, but that didn't make it any less frustrating. "Do I have to say 'please' for you to just give me what I want?" She didn't get a verbal response, but the way the finger suddenly ground into her clit, making her buck forward and shudder, was enough of an answer for her. "Please, Zelda," she said, sounding defeated.

That was all it took, and that only frustrated her more. Zelda got onto her stomach, lying in front of her lovers, and slid her head between the legs that Link so helpfully held open. Her tongue ran from Link's base all the way up, dragging back and forth to get the sides of Midna's slit, until she came to her clit. By that point, Midna was as loud as she was going to get, and Zelda was thankful for having ordered the guards further down the hall that evening, because the Twilit showed very little concern for whether or not anyone could hear her. Her general attitude wasn't very princess-like, but the words coming out of her mouth in rapid order were enough to make Zelda blush and avert her gaze.

Her hands squeezed the black and white thighs before her, delicately kneading and stroking the skin. Link's firm, strong grasp was the only thing keeping Midna from clamping them down around her head and facefucking her, and while that was its own sort of enjoyable, Zelda was thankful for it. She focused mostly on her clit, but would occasionally send a lick down Link's shaft just to hear him groan; she enjoyed hearing it, just not as much as Midna.

Midna came first to the surprise of absolutely none of them. She shouted, bouncing on Link's cock and rocking her hips, obscene as ever as the fire in her ignited. She quivered, grasping at Zelda's face clumsily, head rolling back, her entire body leaning against Link's for support as the pleasure consumed her. Her tight, velvet pussy tightened around him, urging him to fill her with him cum by pure biological instinct. He did in short order, not wanting to hold back if she was cashing in. His seed filled her up with a distinct, liquid warmth that made her go weak as she squirted her clear girlcum right into Zelda's face.

The Hylian princess yelped, not having expected Midna to gush on that one, though in retrospect it was sort of obvious they'd done enough of a number on her to bring about a particularly potent orgasm. She could see a weak smile forming on Midna's face from her reaction, and her eyes narrowed. She suddenly came to enjoy the next stage of the plan so much more.

She grabbed Midna's head and pulled her down, the Twilit ending up on all fours, Link still buried inside of her, and her head now firmly between a pair of milky thighs. “It's time for you to give back,” Zelda said matter-of-factly. “Being the centre of attention doesn't mean you only receive.”


End file.
